Mr Riddle
by JoTheGirlBro
Summary: Harry Potter is in his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and after the Elder Peace Treaty of that summer, Voldemort ceases to use dark magic due to the knowledge that he can never be the most powerful. Due to the Dark Lord's great knowledge of magic and the dark arts, he takes on the always available post as a teacher of Defence against the Dark Arts...
1. Chapter 1

"Today, students, marks a great day in the wizarding world. As your will have known, through various rumours and a confirmative interview with yours truly, the Elder Treaty has been signed, and the man who gave peace to us sits with us today. May I be the first to introduce to you the new defence against the dark arts teacher- who will go under his true name and not his feared, more famous alias- Mr. Tom Riddle."

All the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly sat in silence. Fear and uncertainty consumed the room, as if expecting the new teacher to perform a curse that would kill all in sight.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to end the awkwardness.

"And with our usual tradition of stuffing our faces with as much food as humanly possible to begin the new school year, let us eat!" Dumbledore yelled joyfully.

The golden plates were suddenly piled high with food, the display shining gaudily, yet the students weren't so captivated as per usual. They had, of course, been warned that the most notorious dark wizard of all time would be teaching them. Several parents had protested against such an idea, but Dumbledore knew the only way to keep the peace was to keep Mr. Riddle under his nose at all time, ensuring that the new teacher knew he couldn't be the most powerful and could easily be destroyed.

The young witches and wizards finished their meals, but little food had in fact been eaten, their appetites snatched away by the overwhelming force of fear. The students watched Mr. Riddle out of the corner of their eyes, watching him eat small morsels of food suspiciously, feeding most to a large boa constrictor. After sniffing several pupils feet and talking with Mr. Riddle, Nagini curled up on the stone floor next to him.

The pupils went to bed as instructed by Dumbledore, and much whispering was heard by the senior authority as the children went off to their common rooms. Professor McGonagall was one of great authority being the deputy head mistress, and when the children of house Gryffindor awoke and wandering sleepily into the common room the next morning she talked to them, crushing worries and answering questions.

"Mr. Riddle has all Horcruxes under lock and key. When he wishes to die, he will destroy them himself. He has agreed by a sacred oath that he will not act in an unsafe manner. If he does, he will return to an inhumane form. Yes, Lavender? No, Nagini will hurt no one unless in self-defence…" She informed them.

Soon, their fears grew greater, more answers were demanded and worries became the seeds of complete and utter terror for the students until she raised her hand calmly to quieten them, and gave a final sentence on the matter: "If you want to defend yourself against the dark arts, and learn how to overcome dark magic, who better to teach you than someone who has experienced the greatest depths of dark wizardry?"

After a loud silence had followed her final statement, the student washed, dressed, grabbed their bags and headed off for breakfast. Nervous, but ready.

"Guess what our fourth lesson is." Harry said to Ron.

"I have to admit, "Ron began, "I'm not too worried. The treaty is done, and you've defeated him before, haven't you? If he goes all You-Know-Who on us, we can shove you in front of him."

Harry was about to shove Ron jokily until Hermione stepped in between them.

"Aren't I glad to see you taking everything so seriously. It'll be so interesting. The things he would've seen, would've done, the power he can unleash. It's fascinating. Of course I have a little knowledge of the background and obviously won't launch into questions about dark magic straight away, but-"

"What do you mean by 'background information'?" Ron started. "Do you mean the fact that he tried to kill Harry, most powerful dark wizard of all time-"

"I did some reading, thank you very much! And if you don't mind I have a Charms essay to give in." Hermione interrupted, obviously irritated.

"A Charms essay?" Harry questioned nervously as she was just beginning to run a few steps ahead of them down the Charms corridor. "Hermione, it's the first day of term!"

She huffed at Harry and murmured about 'getting ahead of work' and 'enjoying Charms' under her breath, walking away in the direction she was heading.

Harry and Ron laughed quietly about Hermione's crazy antics together, walking to Potions (their first class of the day) and discussing the dread they felt of their most hated lesson. It would be a long and interesting day indeed…


	2. Chapter 2

After eating a quick lunch and hearing vague whispers about Mr. Riddle's lessons in the great hall, Harry and Ron rushed down to Hagrid's. They knew that the gameskeeper had previously known Mr. Riddle, and that the relationship between them had resulted in Hagrid being expelled from Hogwarts and having his wand being snapped in two by authorities.

"Do you think he'll confess? To, you know, getting Hagrid expelled?" Ron asked Harry as they strolled down the steep hill.

"Wait! Slow down, I want to talk to Hagrid too!" A voice behind them shouted. The shriek startled Ron, and the steep and bumpy down ward sloping hill together with shock sent Ron tumbling down.

Hermione sprinted down to her two best friends, helping Harry heave up Ron.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! We thought you were reading or somewhere being clever or something like that." Ron said, brushing grass and dead leaves out of his hair.

"Do you really think I would put my great intelligence in front of seeing Hagrid?" She jokily said, flipping back her hair and giggling to complete the boasting act and taking a beetle out of Ron's ginger locks.

They continued to walk down the hill which eventually began to flatten out as they became in closer proximity to the small hut that belonged to the half-giant. After discussing potions class, Hermione noticed several people outside of Hagrid's front door.

"Look, I'm not saying Snape did swear at me, but when my cauldron spouted huge purple bubbles instead of a clear colourless liquid, he definitely had a curse on his tongu-"

"Who are they?" Hermione interrupted Ron with a tone of fear in her voice.

"That's ministry officials…" Ron replied anxiously. All three looked unsure at what was happening outside the hut.

"Quick- Let's find out." Harry began running towards the group of wizards in huge emerald green robes rapping on the door. Hermione and Ron continued to follow Harry with great uncertainty. They heard Fang bark at the front door and scrape his huge paws at it from the inside and Hagrid shout: "You big stupid dog…Who is it today, then? Better be the three musketeers…"

When Hagrid opened the front door to see a gang of ministry officials he began to shake and mumble a few words in surprise, but the ministry official who stood at the front door held up a hand and spoke.

"Rubeus Hagrid, by Mr. Tom Riddle confessing to being a false cause for your expulsion you will be given a new wand and have night classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in order to finish your educational career. Anything else you would like to say can be sent, by owl, to the ministry under Wand Disposal Unit, Department 376, Ministry of Magic, London."

When the green robed man had finished, great tears fell down the red cheeks of Hagrid. He smiled, nodded his head in gratitude and seeing a large oblong box handed to him by another, obviously less senior member of the group (who almost dropped it and blushed violent tones of magenta), whispered 'thankyou' repeatedly. He took the box in his hands and opened it slowly to reveal one of the largest wands Harry, Ron and Hermione had ever seen. Their bottom jaws dropped in shock. It was double the length of theirs.

Holding it upright and thrusting his arm up, Hagrid sent red sparks shooting into the sky. He laughed with great joy

"That is all." The officials said, and turning around then wandered off back to the school, their velvet robes swishing behind them.

"Hagrid." Hermione whispered, smiling and putting her hand on his shoulder, "I'm so happy for you!"

"C'mon, you three, let's have a cuppa." Hagrid said, his voice full of life. He chucked a steak to Fang and boiled a pan of water.

They sat down at his table, putting teabags in large mugs and eating biscuits the size of car wheels ("My own recipe." Hagrid added as they bit into them). They just sat there, thinking separate thoughts, but connected together, pondering quietly to themselves.

This blissful silence was interrupted by Hagrid scraping his chair loudly as he stood up and wandered over to the kitchen table.

"Oh yeah… Me and Tom- Mr. Riddle to you- had a chat earlier and he said to give this note to you." Hagrid said.

Harry opened the folded note and gasped in shock.

Ron and Hermione peered over his shoulder and themselves repeated Harry's reaction.

The note read:

_My lessons will take place in somewhere that has seen powerful magic, and is personal to me and, unfortunately, to some of you._

_In investigating how to defend ourselves against dark magic, we must see and understand the basics of it._

_At the start of your lesson go to the girl's bathroom and stand by the sinks. I will meet you there._

_-Mr. Riddle_

_PS: Ignore Myrtle _


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was standing outside the girls' toilets at 2.30, waiting for the first lesson with and for Ron and Harry to finally arrive. She felt conflicted as she drummed her finger tips on a cubicle door. Though the excitement and fascination was overwhelming, she knew how awkward and terrifying the lesson could possibly be. As she began to scrape her crazy hair into a tight bun and tie it up for the lesson ahead, a familiar voice was heard.

"Fancy seeing you here! Not going to clog up my toilet again with all that polyjuice potion again, are we?" A sad yet malicious voice said.

"No, Myrtle, not today." Hermione replied irritated.

"Then you must be waiting for someone… A boy?" Myrtle giggling. It was a very peculiar sound though, Hermione thought to herself. Myrtle's laughter was clashed together with the choked up sound of crying. The ghost then flew down to her side and talk into her ear. "I've heard a boy called…what's his name again? Oh yes, Cormac has a crush on you… Shame that ginger boy can't speak up…"

"What did you say?" Hermione's ears pricked up. Did Ron like her?

"But I don't see why…" Myrtle interrupted as Hermione processed this suggestion. "I just don't see why anyone would ever fancy you! With you hair," Myrtle picked at a lock of wavy hair, "with your fac-"

"Silence!" A voice behind her shouted. It was raspy and cold, sending shivers down Hermione's spine. Myrtle wrenched her hand away from Hermione's cheek. Her eyes widened in shock. A flash of orange light ripped through the air and took the voice away from Myrtle, leaving her mouthing violently. An orange orb returned to the caster and entered their wand.

"Sorry about her", said Mr. Riddle. "She always talked nonsense. You can speak again in 5 minutes Myrtle. Can you do that? I have a lesson to teach."

Hermione was shocked. She looked at Mr. Riddle, then realising that a large group of students in her class were standing behind him just as shocked. Upon noticing that people were staring at him, Mr. Riddle coughed to clear his throat and began to speak to start his first lesson.

"Afternoon, students. Our lessons will be predominately in here but sometimes they will take place around the school. Our first lesson will be clearing this place up and looking at the dark magic involved and how to protect yourselves from it. Understand?"

Silence followed.

"I said 'do you understand?" Mr. Riddle said louder.

A chorus of shy murmurs resembling 'yes' ensued.

"Um, sir?" A small voice asked. Mr. Riddle nodded at Lavender Brown. "What is 'here' exactly?"

His response was a smile. "You'll find out."

Gasps and confused murmurs filled the empty silence.

"I would stand back if I were you." The teacher informed them, turning around. The fear was unbroken within the bathroom.

Mr. Riddle closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. He exhaled and spoke words. Unknown words. Hissing was heard all around them and Nagini lifted her head off the floor at the sound of her master. She unravelled herself and wound her way up Mr. Riddle's leg as the sinks moved and left a large, gaping hole in the floor. She curled around his torso and then curled around his neck, rubbing her cheek against his and softly hissing.

"Follow me." Mr. Riddle instructed his students after kissing Nagini. Then he jumped down.

Shrieks of fear followed this strange action of the new teacher.

Dozens of suggestions followed: "Is he dead? Didn't he, like, just commit suicide?" "He's going to kill us! My dad warned me about this!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other among the chaos, shrugged their shoulders and jumped down the hole. Hermione followed. She knew they had done this before. The other students looked more shocked, were more terrified, but after two minutes, they heard soft echoes from the yawning chasm.

"Oh, yeah, the rocks. Sorry about that…" Ron said sounding cautious.

"Don't worry about it. You did it for the right reasons." A distant reply was heard and a large crashing sound was heard.

The students gave up on waiting for they knew if Mr. Riddle wanted to do anything to Harry, he would've done it by now. One by one, with much questioning and hesitation, they jumped in. Some screamed as they sped down the down, some cheered, some stayed silent. Soon they all fell onto piled of dead animal bones.

Cautiously, with wands poised, all the students who had waited behind in terror slowly followed the path. They jumped at every sound and screamed at the skins of a great, unknown snake-like creature, following a pathway surrounding by large boulders and then through an open door.

Cormac Mclaggen looked at the circular door and traced the metal snakes with his fingers.

"It can't be." He said, going pale. He wrenched open the door and anxiously climbed down a ladder.

The rest of his uncertain classmates followed his actions and reached a stone pathway with huge snake heads down the side and a great stone figure of a head at the end. Harry had his hands on one of the statues of a snake, caressing one of its fangs whilst Ron looked around in wonder. Mr. Riddle was crouched down at the head of a carcass of a great beast, investigating its jaw.

"Welcome", announced Mr. Riddle, pulling a sharp tooth out and turning to face his students, "To the Chamber of Secrets."


	4. Chapter 4

The students stood in awe of the sight. The Chamber of Secrets was a myth to them, a legend, simply a sly rumour that scurried around the corridors. After several long minutes, Mr. Riddle had finished plucking several teeth out and extracting a few phials of venom. When he finally stood up and put his findings in a small satchel, he began to teach his first lesson.

"To become a great and powerful wizard," he said, buttoning his satchel, "you must have the ability to use basic spells and use them in large proportion." He turned to face them, "Like so. Here I can take a small drop of water and move it." He raised his wand and without a word lifted a thin sheet of water off the walkway. He then chucked the water over his head in a quick swift movement. It rained on the other pool. "And with great power that I have exercised over many years, I can move a lot more water."

He thrust his wand out onto the large pool of water on the left of the students and lifted it up into a great orb of water. His face strained as he complete such a feat. He threw it into the other pool of water, the sheer force creating small waves that lapped at the feet of the pupils.

A few shrieked in fear, backing away, but some clapped. Mr. Riddle continued, smirking to himself.

"For safety reasons we will not all use water. I doubt Dumbledore will want dead kids on his hands, especially with me. We will practise on Salazar Slytherin himself. This statue" he announced, raising an arm and pointing to the great stone head "is of the founder of Slytherin house as you will already know. Today, we will attempt to break off chunks of the stone and collapse it.

"However, the walkway is not large enough. Those on this side of the statue's nose will practise moving water for the first half of the lesson."

Mr. Riddle strode over to the pupils that would move water, telling them that they would move the water from the full pool to the dry one. In thin air, to the awe of many students, he wrote out the spell in gold lettering in thin air.

"By the end of the lesson I want not only the pools on each side to be equal, but you all to be able to move large quantities of water without speaking the spell." Mr. Riddle instructed them.

He then did the same for the pupils that would attempt to break down the wall. Similarly students were dumbfounded at magic they had never seen before.

"Let me give you a quick demonstration. Nagini!" The snake was sniffing and inspecting the statue from which they were about to practice on. He then proceeded to speak an unknown language to her from which she slithered over to him and curled up into a tight and sulking knot. He then shouted the spell ("Audduexitium!") and flicked his wand in a casual movement. Almost half the statue collapsed.

"If you want more space, use the statues of the snake heads. Off you go."

The pupils were hesitant at first, only mumbling the spell and making small progress, but they became more comfortable with the lesson as he talked to them. They knew a little about the Elder Peace Treaty, and they even asked him questions. Hermione's politeness held her back at first, but soon she was chatting away and discussing aspects of magic with her fellow students.

"He's a bit…awkward, isn't he?" Seamus nudged and suggested to Ron.

"Well, yeah, but it can't be easy for him. He can't feel love. He, you know, doesn't understand it. Explains the dark humour…." Ron replied under his breath.

"He's coming over." Seamus said in a panic and they instinctively split apart to suggest that they had in fact not spoken about the new teacher.

"Any questions? Any help needed?" Mr Riddle said.

"Um, no, no, we're fine." Ron and Seamus stuttered in unison.

"Let's see how you're doing then." Ron went first. He breathed in, exhaled and broke off a huge chunk of stone. The largest he had done so far. He smiled to himself, the exhilaration running through his veins and his heart pounding.

Seamus also had great success when shifting a great amount of water over their heads. In fact, as he dropped it into the pool, several pupils were splashed, their ankles and shoes dripping with ice cold water. Mr. Riddle simply pointed his wand and drew it out.

"I would get you to practice and do that yourself, "Mr. Riddle began, slipping his wand back into his robes, "but great delicacy in needed. You could've drawn the water out of their blood."

Mr. Riddle walked on, smiling, with Ron and Seamus looking on after him.

After several more minutes of practicing and progress among all students, Mr. Riddle instructed them to switch.

Harry was the first to step up and attempt the spell of shifting water. He was successful, and Mr. Riddle congratulated him on his success for a first try. As Mr. Riddle paced the walkway to see how the others were doing and giving help to the unsuccessful ("Say the spell like you mean it. You want to break the wall." He informed Neville. Neville preformed the spell and almost a third toppled down. Others clapped and cheered at Neville's achievement. Mr. Riddle smiled, and moved on to the next student.).

"Why doesn't your scar hurt when you're near him?" Ron enquired, whispering to Harry and looking around cautiously to prevent any words escaping.

"If Vold- Mr. Riddle wanted to kill me, it would. When my scar hurt I could sense his desire to once again preform the curse that had left it. My scar doesn't hurt now because he doesn't want to kill me." Harry answered, keeping his voice down so his teacher couldn't hear.

"Harry, why did he sign the treaty? They never told us anything about it…You should know, right? It was centred on you!" Ron was desperate to know, as were many others. As Harry began to reply, he saw that many others had leaned in slightly or had paused conversations to hear Harry's answer.

"I don't know. That's the honest truth. They didn't tell me anything; they skipped over the answer when I asked. Dumbledore will know, but he seemed…confused when I asked him and gave a vague reply."

"Well, what did Dumbledore say?"

"All he said was that it def-"

Harry stopped as angry words were heard behind him. Harry heard the violent shrieks of 'get away! It hurts'. The other pupils just heard a sharp hissing from Nagini. She had lifted her head and most of her body. She was almost at eye contact with Harry. Would she strike at him? Mr. Riddle, upon hearing the same as Harry from Nagini, strode over to her with great speed. He stroked her and she climbed and curled up around his neck, spitting at Harry. Mr. Riddle pushed her head away from him and turned around.

The other students were shocked, and Harry had noticed that they had all back several feet away from him. He froze.

Mr. Riddle spoke to Nagini in whispers. A great silence was thick in the air, the atmosphere was intense. The students had just began to feel comfortable with their new teacher, and then this had to happen?

Harry listened in on their conversation for he understood parsel tongue, yet the other students were confused and terrified for the language of the snakes was associated with dark magic.

Once they conversation between Mr. Riddle and Nagini had stopped, Mr. Riddle looked towards his students.

"Sorry for the disruption. Everything is fine. The class is dismissed for today. Well done. Oh, and you'll find stairs in the right corner of the room." Mr. Riddle said.

All the students grabbed their bags and left in silence, on a few worried murmurs and whispers were heard.

"What was that?"

"That thing was going to kill Harry!"

"What if she kills us?"

"What were they saying?"

When they were once again in the corridors of Hogwarts, Ron looked over to Harry. He was pale and confused, obviously deep in thought. Hermione looked over as she walked to Charms and nodded at Ron. She walked over and grabbed Harry's arm, asking if he was okay calmly.

"Yeah I'm fine." Harry replied, looking at his shoes as they walked to their next class.

"What was happening back there, with Nagini and Mr. Riddle." Ron asked. Hermione nudged him, mouthing furiously 'not now'. He shrugged his shoulders at her.

"It's fine." Harry said, noticing their commotion. "Nagini was in pain. She wanted to get away from me. She said…"

"She said what?" Hermione said looking at him intently and trying to find answers.

"She said… She said she heard a ringing when she was near me. She could…sense something."

Ron and Hermione looked shocked. Harry continued on further:

"Strange thing is…" Harry said, looking up from the floor to them, "the strange thing is I could hear a ringing too."


	5. Chapter 5

**19****th**** August, 1995**

**The Elder Peace Treaty: The Exclusive Reveal, By Rita Skeeter**

After the great terror and turmoil created by ex-dark wizard, You-Know-Who, Dumbledore and (the ministry) strove out to put an end to the destruction. He didn't duel him. He didn't attempt to kill him or even torture him. He talked to him. The negotiations created peace for our world, and not only do I, Rita Skeeter, have an exciting exclusive interview with Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards of our time, I also have snippets of the document to share with you, dear readers. Buckle up for an insight into one of the most important days in the Wizarding World. Fear shall no longer be felt. Celebrations shall be felt for this wonderful time!

As you will all know, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named returned to his true and great form during the Triwizard Tournament held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Using his band of loyal followers, Death Eaters, he ensured that Harry Potter, his greatest enemy who left him weak for no less than 13 years (an understanding to why this happened has still not been reached), would enter the deadly tournament and meet him at a graveyard through the use of a portkey. In this scheme, You-Know-Who attempted to kill Harry Potter, but only took one life, Cedric Diggory's.

When Harry returned using the portkey which was in fact the trophy of the Triwizard Tournament, Dumbledore left Hogwarts. He was no were to be found, and tracking him down proved impossible. He would send only brief letters through the use of owls, and not even owls could deliver letters to him. All his letters suggested that he was healthy and safe, but all close friends and family knew that this was untrue. One such letter can be shown below:

_Padfoot,_

_ I am safe and living in the shadows. I am close to my target, but can reveal no more. All I ask is that you do not look for me. I am healthy, the only scares that have happened of such is a brief toe stubbing. _

_Hope you are well._

_AD_

Who 'Padfoot' is is yet to be revealed, and his 'target' is clearly understood today. In a brief summary of the matter, the Headmaster of one of the finest Wizarding schools in the world went to find where You-Know-Who had hid himself. He found him, and using paralysis curses on the ex-enemy's followers, talked to him, discussing that no good will come out of this destruction.

A statement from You-Know-Who who now wants to be known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, follows: "_It is impossible to be the greatest wizard. If anyone is close it is in fact Dumbledore. Dark Magic interested me, and its arts drag you down to the depths of an indescribable place. It consumed me, but hope helped me fight through and reach the light. Now I can investigate 'light magic', if you will."_

**The Elder Peace Treaty:**

_I swear by the decree of wizards and the ministry that I will not venture into dark magic, attempt to harm anyone, or carry out acts of vengeance or despite against enemies. I will not conduct hatred in the form of destruction towards muggles. My following will not rise, and I will be supervised by my better, Albus Dumbledore._

This was the main article of the treaty, and summarises the basis. However, throughout the excitement and happiness is the world today, internal conflict does arise in each of us. One question remains to serve confusion to us all, and even the greatest wizards cannot solve it, or even understand it. A piece of information has been released by the ministry that many believe will help us understand his new motives better.

TMV was conceived under a love potion.

**You-Know-Who was conceived under a love potion, hence he has an inability to feel the emotion of love, nor understand it, therefore not sympathising with victims. What drove him to sign the treaty? **

His previous lack of remorse and drive to be the greatest wizard explains his past destruction and agreeably the greatest threat of all time to wizard kind. What caused such a change of heart?

The magic behind the ex-dark wizard is complex and many still have little understanding of it. Dumbledore himself will not reveal what lay behind He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, giving us an exclusive quote: "We cannot see in the darkness, Rita."

**Exclusive Interview with Albus Dumbledore:**

**R: **Afternoon, Professor! And how are we doing today?

**D: **Fine, Rita.

**R: **Ready for some questions?

**D:** In case your simplicity becomes overwhelming, let me remind you that answering questions is why I came here today.

**R:** I'll take that as a yes. Now, why did You-Know-Who accept the treaty?

**D: **(sighs loudly) Voldemort- use the name, he is no longer at large- signed the treaty for reasons I cannot understand. It defies the basis of magic.

**R:** And what dangers did you face on your travels to find TMV?

**D: **I, of course, encountered several Death Eaters, 23 Trolls, a giant and a rather angry bumble bee.

**R: **So he put up no defence or attempt to hurt you.

**D: **Well he did shoot a killing curse at me but missed. I bent down to pick up Rhubarb and Custard I had dropped. He sent the spell right over my head (laughs).

**R: **So what exactly is a 'Rhubarb and Custard?

**D: **It is a hard boiled sweet that is commonly popular among muggles.

**R:** What qualities are possessed to make it so popular?

**D: **The taste resembles the title, and its hard-boiled quality ensures it lasts long in one's mouth.

**R:** In more serious themes, why did TMV stop going against muggles and destroy his supreme views or movements?

**D: **I can honestly say that I have no clue. He says that he saw a glimmer of heartbreak and loss.

**R: **But he cannot experience love! It is impossible!

**D: **Believe me, Rita, love can overpower magic any day.

Even after this tantalising interview, I cannot crack the case.

What drove him to cease his supreme views?

Did he experience love?

Can he?

Tom Marvolo Riddle now works at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under the watchful eye of none other than Albus Dumbledore. The Ministry ensures us that safety is widespread, and peace will remain for many years in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

Mr Riddle placed his hand on the cold, stone wall, running his fingertips across the rough surface and looking into the courtyard as he wandered. Winter was approaching fast, and a thin layer of frost lay on the grass. He took a deep breath and took in the sight: the grand bronze statues of various witches and wizards covered in a thin dusting of snow; the mountain peaks hidden behind thick wisps of white cloud; the wind blowing soft flakes through the arch style windows that peered onto the scene. He smiled and said calmly as dawn just began to break over the horizon: "come, Nagini."

She slithered over to him with a dead bird clamped between her jaws, following her master and curling around a pillar next to where he sat down which was on a small, rusted bench. He appeared pensive to a cloaked figure walking down the corridor, as if he was trapped in a thought that couldn't escape him.

Mr. Riddle pulled his hood down and took out his wand. Gracefully, after a subtle pause, he flicked it with a single careless movement to the ground in front of him, and up sprang a great ice statue that formed an archway. The power of his magic was so great that individual flowers and large snowflakes could be depicted among the vines of ice that wrapped themselves around the pillars. Mr Riddle put out his index finger and reached forward to touch the most beautiful flower. As soon as his finger tip grazed the petal of the lily, the whole structure collapsed, diminishing into tiny ice fragments. He winced at the great sound that resembled the smashing of glass.

"I thought you would know by now, Tom", said a deep voice behind him, "that the greatest magic is the most delicate."

"Albus." Tom greeted Dumbledore with a nod and put his wand away as the professor sat down next to him.

"You see, I often find that a night without sleep is the perfect time to think. But you shouldn't be pacing the school at such hours though, Tom. The children are already enough on edge without the greatest ex- dark wizard approaching where they sleep."

"I haven't slept since I created my first horcrux." Mr. Riddle replied drily, looking forwards.

Dumbledore opened his mouth as to ask a question, but closed it quickly. They sat in silence and watched the first of the sun's rays pour onto the hills and make the castle look as if it were engulfed by flames that leapt up from the lake.

All that could be heard was sharp gusts of wind ruffling the final leaves that clung to trees and Nagini stretching and moving her long body, investigating the courtyard and sniffing several weeds.

"Don't, Nagini." Mr. Riddle said. Nagini replied defiantly, speaking in hisses and subtle whispers in her tongue. As the snake finally obeyed her master and slithered over to the two professors, curling up in Mr. Riddle's lap, Dumbledore looked towards him, and asked:

"When did you get Nagini? How did you find her?"

"I've always had a connection with snakes. Probably my relation to Salazar. But Nagini was different." Mr. Riddle looked towards her as he spoke momentarily, then looking back towards the view. "About nine years after my loss of power, a large boa constrictor came to me, found me in some strange cave in central Europe. This snake laid eggs and had venom for me to drink. She gave me her venom to maintain what little strength I had, and I cared for her. Due to my current…form… snake venom replenishes me. She was like a mother to me. And I had never had that before.

"She died soon after I first met her. The afternoon of her passing a small boa constrictor snake was born. And I called her Nagini. Nagini was the last horcrux I ever created, and even though she keeps me alive, she gives me something to live for as well."

Both continued to look upon the horizon. Another long pause followed.

"Who? Who was the victim?" Dumbledore enquired, hesitating at first, but soon having enough courage to break the silence. He turned his head to look at Mr. Riddle

"That part of my life is over, Dumbledore. I shall live in the light." Mr. Riddle said rapidly, still gazing forward into the distance.

As those words were uttered, the sunlight finally shone on them. Dumbledore returned to his stance of looking at the sunrise. Nagini turned her head slightly, her beady eyes looking upwards to Mr. Riddle, and she basked in the subtle heat of the morning sun sun.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean Thomas stood at one of the charms corridor, rifling through his bag, searching for something. The large drops of sweat that leaked down from his temple into his school shirt demonstrated his stress and nervousness. He mumbled 'c'mon' occasionally, his fingers flicking pieces of loose paper aside in his satchel until he found a single piece of parchment with messy yet sophisticated signatures scrawled at the bottom. He held it up in the air and gleamed at the printed words, smiling from ear to ear then sighing in great relief.

He quickly flicked his wrist to check his watch, discovering with shock that the deadline would be in five minutes. He cursed to himself and then sprinted down the corridor.

As he finally skidded to a halt in front of a large, oak door with a looming and antique like brass doorknob, he reached out, smiling with excitement and delicately holding this important piece of paper until he heard a muffled sound on the other side of the door.

There was a loud banging as if tables were being thrown across the room and the sharp sounds of chalk on a board scraped loudly. Dean was taken aback, and looked at the door in more fear than he had done when he first saw it a couple of years ago when he started at Hogwarts.

He knocked politely on the door.

"Professor Flitwick? Are you there? I have the fo-". Dean was interrupted by a sly giggle.

That was not the deep chortle of his charms professor. He rapped again, louder this time.

"Sir?" He said, louder, with a hint of anxiety in his voice. Fear loomed greatly in his large brown eyes.

He placed his hand on the doorknob and as he twisted it nervously, his hands shaking and palms clammy with sweat, he felt a huge weight slam into the door from within the classroom.

Dean reeled back in shock and almost fell over his feet as he ran backwards in reaction. His hand flinched away and he heard the giggle repeat itself. It was louder and more… malicious.

"Ooh… look at this, then… an ickle fifth year applying for the university… Well then. Let's play a little game. "

"Peeves! Open the door! _OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW."_ Dean shouted, rattling the brass doorknob which was now slippery with sweat and putting all his weight on the door.

He peered down at his watch. A minute until the deadline.

"C'mon, Peeves!" Dean shouted desperately, a tinge of disappointment within this shrieked words. He was so close. Just not close enough.

But then Peeves stopped. Dean heard silence from within the classroom and not the laughter of a childish ghost. The weight left the door and he opened it slowly. He peered around the classroom to see carnage. Ink was splattered across the floor, potions chucked across the room and seeping into official looking documents that were written in the eloquent print of his favourite teacher.

Dean was shocked at the sight and after gazing as the chaos ensued by Peeves and then saw a golden letterbox. He ran up and shoved the piece of parchment in there.

He sighed in relief and smiled to himself, walking over to a wall and sinking down against it. He heard the letterbox make a slurping sound and seal itself. He had just made it in time.

After a couple of minutes had passed of Dean pondering about whether he would get in to the university, he once again looked at the mess Peeves had created. Dean stood up, put his bag on the ground and rolled up his sleeves, and began to put the documents that were thrown across the floor into neat piles on the desk. He picked up some chairs and arranged them back into their original position, dusting off the smashed pieces of chalk off the furniture.

Dean was in the delicate process of lifting the pools of ink and sending the blue liquid back into the pots when he heard footsteps wandering down the Charms corridor.

He finished this spell and blew on the tip of his wand, placing it back into his pocket, standing back up from his crouched stance, and walking to the open door.

"Sir? Professor Flitwick? I'm afraid Peeves decided to… have some fun in your classroom…" Dean said. As the footsteps reached the classroom he saw that this was not his professor. The black, hooded robes that swishes and swayed across the floor displayed the figure of Mr. Riddle. Dean placed his hand on the archway style of the door frame and looked after the teacher.

Mr. Riddle then stopped suddenly. He was looking down to the ground and bent down to pick up something from off of the ground. He hunched over it and with an angry flick of his wand, set the unknown object alight and sent the ball of fire across the corridor and into a wall. Mr. Riddle hurried across the corridor and out of sight. Dean peered down the corridor and looked at the pile of ashes at the foot of the corridor wall.

He walked over, curious and perhaps even a little terrified of what he had just witnessed.

As he stood above the pile of soot, he bent down, and with a quick glance around the corridor to check if the coast was clear, he whispered soft words and out of his wand shot silver wisps that set the object alight again, but the flames died down to reveal a piece of paper. His incantation had reversed the spell to reveal what had caused such a reaction from Mr. Riddle.

He held up the piece of parchment and realised that it was folded. It was a note.

Dean opened it carefully and read: "Still got that diary?"


	8. Chapter 8

"And the final goblin rebellion ceased when the belly of Lord Strakinon's War Hog was ripped open. Legend says a million jewels poured out, each a ruby of red so deep and pure all witnesses went blind because of their unknown magical qualities." Professor Binns ended his great monotone monologue and stifled a yawn. He looked up at the clock and unleashed an ear splitting yelp.

Several students had been jolted awake by this sudden shrieks, and one or two screams replied in shock.

"Oh gosh, I was supposed to send that letter! Drat! Oh well, class dismissed." His silvery face resumed its dull appearance after his outburst and he glided backwards, through the chalk board and out of the classroom.

"Do you think," Said Dean Thomas as the class stood up and put their books into their bags,"that one day I'll stay awake in one of his lessons?"

The students were joking around, discussing the great multitude of names a Goblin could have to describe itself until Sara Smyth whispered a piece of new found gossip to roam the halls of Hogwarts.

"I heard," She started, after finishing a fit of teenage girl giggles with Parvati, "That Mr. Riddle can do things with ghosts."

"Do you mean…?" Parvati look inquisitive, and after making a lurid gesture to show her interpretation of Sara's gossip, she was greeted with a chorus of laughter.

"Don't be an idiot! I'm not even sure that's possible…" Sara, in accordance with all students in the classroom spent a moment pondering on the suggestion and then blushed a violent shade of magenta and urged her to continue with the rumour. Sara was now surrounded by curious pupils.

"Anyway," she continued, "Phil saw Mr. Riddle chatting with Peeves and at one point Mr Riddle lost his tempe-"

"Why?" Someone interrupted.

"I'm getting to it! Peeves shouted something Phil couldn't make out so Mr. Riddle flicked his wand and, like, 'iced' his mouth shut."

"'Iced'?"

"Iced." Sara confirmed.

Hermione lowered her book, and cleared her throat.

"It is possible, you know." She said, quietly. A dozen shocked faces turned to face her. "I saw him silence Myrtle once (moaning Myrtle, Parvati). He took her voice away. I decided to do some research on ghosts and their connection to magic," she paused for sighs and the anticipation of a boring explanation, "and it appears that…"

Hermione's voice trailed off. A faint ringing was heard in the distance. It grew louder, as if racing across at quite a speed from one side of the school to the other.

It wasn't ringing. It was the scream of Professor Binns.

The students ran to the doorway, Hermione throwing her book down and Sara and Parvati ceasing their giggles in confusion and fear.

They looked down the corridor to see other emerging pupils who glanced around nervously.

Then the yelling began.

"You!" A shout was heard. "You! Half- blood vermin! You make me sick!"

Mr Riddle was walking down the corridor with his head down and rage brewing in his bright red eyes.

Professor Binns followed him closely, shrieking insults into his ears.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" The professor clawed at the dark cloak, his cold touch making Mr. Riddle shiver.

"You didn't care for anything, you were too weak. At least muggle borns are blessed with our gift. You're only half as good." He whispered into his ear with great hatred. The ghost left the teacher to stand there, breathing heavily and he floated off the other way, down the corridor.

A loud smacking sound was heard, echoing along each stair case and causing the people in the portraits to cover their ears in shock.

The students came out of the crouching positions they had assumed to see Professor Binns pinned against the wall by chains. The silver material clasped his wrists and feet, keeping him stuck to the wall. Mr. Riddle was opposite him, his chest heaving and teeth gritted, eyes flashing with anger.

"Only half as good." The teacher slowly walked up to the writhing ghost and stopped, standing four feet away. The chains slowly glided across the body of the history professor at the sound of their master's voice. He lifted his wand up as if to use it, and let it fall to the ground with a clatter.

He turned around to face the students and raised his hands, closing his eyes and smirking with pride.

He tensed, bringing his hands into fists and suddenly, hundreds of sheets of parchment flew out of each classroom, the paper scuffing the hair of the students and forming a cocoon around the Mr. Riddle.

The students watched in awe.

"Tom." The students saw Dumbledore stride across the corridor.

Mr. Riddle brought his hands down to his sides and opened his eyes. Dozens of pieces of parchments fell to the ground as the magic stopped.

"Only half as good." He smiled at Dumbledore who maintained a stern and upright stance.

Mr. Riddle walked down the corridor, still smiling to himself at the vengeance committed and walked past Dumbledore who watched after him.

Professor Binns let out yet another yelp. The students glanced back towards the ghost to see that Nagini was in fact curled around him and had transformed back to her usual state. She raised her head to face his and hissed at him. She slumped back to the floor, leaving him to drop and stumble, looking at Mr. Riddle in terror, and picked up her master's wand with her jaw. She slithered off to follow him.

When both had turned a corner, the students looked from Professor Binns, to Dumbledore, to their fellow students and then repeated the cycle.

"It appears," Hermione continued her interrupted sentence. All faced towards her. "It appears that one who has touched death can communicate with it too."


End file.
